


He Shouldn't Be Yours

by Tozierswhore



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Alcohol, Anger, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Bathrooms, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Fights, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Gentle Kissing, Good Parent Maggie Tozier, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Graduation, Homophobic Sonia Kaspbrak, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Mutual Pining, No Spoilers, Pining, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teenagers, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozierswhore/pseuds/Tozierswhore
Summary: Richie makes out with Connor in the bathroom and Eddie catches them.
Relationships: Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	He Shouldn't Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> You guys should be scared.

It was a night late in May of 1996 when Richie had his graduation party, and Derry was surprisingly warm that night. There had to have been at least a hundred people at Richie's house, and of course all of the losers had come.

Eddie had been at Richie's graduation party for a decent amount of time, he'd guess close to two hours, when he finally got tired of being there. He hadn't seen Richie for at least half an hour, and he was getting tired of standing around waiting for his best friend to get back in a cesspool of other people's bacteria and germs. Knowing that Richie's mother, Maggie, cleaned the bathroom nearly every day, he started off toward the bathroom, hoping it would be free.

Drunk people locked the bathroom door, right?

Once he got to the bathroom, he sighed in relief, opening the door and freezing in his tracks as he saw the worst thing he'd ever seen. Even worse than that terrifying sewer clown when he was thirteen, or the leper who'd offered to, put not-so-eloquently, "blow him." It was pretty hard to guess what he was seeing just given that description, though, because nothing really equated to seeing Richie pinned against the bathroom sink making out with a guy.

Who was that? _Holy shit_ , who was that?

As soon as Eddie realized he felt his blood run cold. Soon enough he was practically boiling, white hot rage bubbling up in his chest.

"Seriously? Fucking _Connor Bowers_? Richie, what kind of– I'm fucking leaving," he cut in, turning on his heel despite Richie's panicked "Eddie, wait, it's not–" Eddie was already pushing through the people at Richie's party, ignoring how Bev's eyes bore into his skull to bulldoze his way to Richie's front door. Richie was desperately trying to follow, but it was near worthless with how angry Eddie was.

Eddie remembered, when they were younger, how often they'd hung out, before they'd gotten into high school and everything had gotten hectic and stressful. Remembered a day in April when they were fifteen, both of them laying on Richie's bed. Richie had a blacklight in his room then, and it had been past midnight when they laid there, sprawled out on Richie's bed, Richie smoking a blunt and occasionally blowing a puff at Eddie. And even though Eddie wasn't high, he'd grinned, and laughed, and they'd talked about what they wanted to do with their lives as adults. Eddie had been laughing, and letting out little giggles every time Richie mentioned wanting to work at a sex store.

The memory faded, and Eddie was right back in Richie's house, the stink of alcohol and the heat of bodies surrounding him. As soon as Eddie got outside of Richie's house, he felt whatever was driving his rage grow, and he turned to face the door he'd just walked out when Richie followed.

"Eddie, wait, I can explain–"

"I don't need fucking _shit_ explained to me, Richie! I'm not an idiot, I know what I saw in there! And I'm not even gonna fucking _talk_ to you about this, because you should have known better in the first place than to fuck Henry's cousin!" Richie's shoulders drew inward, and a look of almost offense.

He could remember, when they weren't even fourteen yet, starting to date Connor. He'd been... A cute boy at the arcade. Richie couldn't have helped but want him. And Eddie hadn't returned his feelings, so he'd needed to find a way to distract himself. Connor had proven to be a good distraction, still was, and when Richie had felt overwhelmed by any need to kiss Eddie he'd always gone to Connor and kissed him instead. It had been a decent distraction from his overwhelming feelings for his best friend.

So, as one does, he brought up his relationship with Connor.

"We're dating, Eddie," he snapped right back, and Eddie threw his hands up, laughing with it.

"Wow! That's even better, I was really hoping my best friend would start dating the cousin of the guy who literally treated us like dog shit!" Eddie was gesturing widely with his hands, clearly very angry.

"Not to mention that he'd ditch me at his graduation party, which I only came to so I could support him, to suck face with the same guy! You know, because I completely wanted that, I'm so happy that just–"

"Fuck you, Eddie! You know what? Fuck you! You aren't perfect either Eddie, just because you're here for me doesn't mean you can make this about you!"

Eddie's face twisted with disgust, and he got out his car keys then, glaring harder at Richie.

"Fuck you, Richie. Fuck you. You fucking _know_ I hate parties and I came here just for _you_ , and it's your fucking fault that you fucked things up, because you didn't have to abandon me at your own graduation party to suck face and you did it anyway. You're a fucking _asshole_ , fuck you."

Richie glared at him for a solid moment before feeling his shoulders sag, and he just watched in utter defeat as Eddie unlocked his car and got in.

"I hope fucking _Connor Bowers_ is better than me, Richie. I hope he makes you _happy_ ," Eddie spat, closing his car door and starting it.

"If we ever have to come back to this awful town to kill It, I'm not coming, because I don't ever want to talk to you again."

He drove away then, never wanting to be there again. Richie could burn in hell.

He got home quickly enough, parking in front of his house and nearly ripping the car keys out of the ignition. If it wasn't obvious, he was extremely pissed off, and he locked his car before getting out and walking to the front door of his house. He fumbled hotly with the keys for a moment, anger boiling under his skin as he finally got the door unlocked and walked in.

He offhandedly greeted his mother before walking up to his room, wanting badly to just punch something and get it over with. He finally got into his room, tossing his keys on his desk and falling into his bed, void of relaxation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! There's the first chapter for you guys, I might be sort of slow on posting more because of school and ensuring that these chapters are up to my standards for myself. I do have a beta reader now though, so things should go a bit more smoothly from now on!


End file.
